Basically Death Battle 16: Agent 47 vs Ezio
by Slake Jericho
Summary: Two stealth characters go at it!


**(Death Battle theme)**

 **Wiz: Stealth, the ability used mainly by assassins.**

 **Boomstick: The present has assassins, the past had assassins! Everywhere had assassins!**

 **Wiz: Like Agent 47, master of disguise.**

 **Boomstick: And Ezio, master of parkour! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!**

 **Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle!**

 **Agent 47:**

Name: Multiple known aliases though Tobias Rieper is the most used

Age: 55

Height: Presumed to be 6'2 (188cm)

Occupation: ICA Operative

Was created with the genetics of 5 different individuals coming from various ethnicities and all from the French Foreign Legion

Identifiable through a suit and/or barcode on back of head

Has a totally coincidental 47th chromosome for additional fitness and intelligence

Briefly became the gardener of a Catholic Priest

Absolutely loves suits

Skilled with drumming

Abilities

Peak Physical Conditioning

Master Marksman

Skilled Martial Artist

Master of Stealth and Disguise

Resourcefulness

Master Improvisor

Indomitable Willpower

Multilingual

Skilled Chemist

Minor Precognition

Minor Healing Factor

Decent cook

Weapons

Hardballers

Agent 47's main weapon of choice

Nicknamed the "Silverballers"

Magazine capacity: 7 rounds each

Equipped with silencers which can be detached if need be

Usually carries two and dual wields both if needed

Agency Dynamics CPW

Magazine capacity: 30 rounds

Used by the ICA and The Saints

Originally designed as a backup weapon

Agency ARZ 160

Exclusively used by the ICA

Based off of the ARX-160

Agency SPS 12

Semi-automatic shotgun

Fires 12 gauge shells

W2000 Sniper

Agent 47's Sniper of choice

Holds a six round magazine

Kazo TRG

Agent 47's other Sniper of choice

Much easier to maintain

Agency Tanto Knife

47's go to melee weapon

Has a non-reflective surface

Corrosion resistance

RU-AP mines

Remotely detonated mines

Can be disguised to kill unsuspecting targets

Tools

Fiber Wire

A type of garrote

Agent 47's other trademark weapon (besides the Hardballers)

Generally used for silently strangling victims

Syringes

Sedative

Contains an anesthetic which can knock a grown adult out for a long amount of time

Can be injected head-on or thrown from a distance

Non-lethal

Poison

Mixture of Pancuronium Bromide, Sodium Pentothal and Potassium Chloride

Instantly kills the injected victim

Can also be used on incapacitated victims

Coins

Used as a distraction

Has Agent 47's likeness on the coin

Unlimited amount of coins at his disposal

Disguises

Can use clothes of killed victims

Helps sneak around in plain sight

Feats

Became the Agency's top assassin

Has a 100% success rate

Is so skilled that Erich Soders considers him a huge threat to the Agency if he ever goes rogue

Saved the President

Disarmed a nuke

Able to climb pipes, snap necks, knock people unconscious and jump across balconies with minimal effort

Can land two kill shots in 2.3 seconds

Has infiltrated heavy guarded facilities, numerous times

Broke into the White House and killed the Vice President

Has killed thugs, cops, soldiers, terrorists, mercenaries, genetically modified humans, and fellow assassins on a regular basis

Fought an entire club of people, even the bouncers

Was able to accurately kill four armed thugs who ambushed him

Killed eight elite FBI agents along with their leader while drugged and was surrounded at his death bed

Singlehandedly killed the Saints, a group of highly trained female assassins

Took down the Praetorians, a group of elite mercenaries that were former SAS and Mossad operatives

Can effortlessly kill No. 48 clones, who are physically superior to 47 in everyway and are trained killers themselves

Killed Mark Parchezzi III, a clone made by The Franchise to be Agent 47's superior

Defeated Sanchez, a prototype super soldier and proceeded to snap his neck

Survived electrocution that can kill a normal human

Survived being thrown through a wooden door and was only knocked out for a couple of minutes

His reputation is so legendary that the FBI and CIA are quick to deny that such a person exists

Survived the destruction of an entire room being blown up by an RPG

Catches a women who had a head start in six seconds

His mere appearance alone made Erich Sodors, a veteran ICA Operative die from a heart attack during operation

Faults

Emotionally closed off to the suffering of others

Bar code on the back of his head can give him away

Can be overpowered if he is not careful

Disguises sometimes do not work

While in peak physical form, he is still 100% human

Relatively emotionless

 **Ezio Auditore de Firenze**

Age: 17-36 (ACII) / 41-48 (ACB) / 52 (ACR)

Born: June 24, 1459 / Florence, Republic of Florence

Died: November 30, 1524 / Ibidem

Gained a permanent scar across his lip from his youth

The second ancestor accessed by Desmond Miles

Friend of Leonardo da Vinci, Niccolò Machiavelli and Suleiman I

Arsenal

Dual hidden blades

Poison blade

Poison darts

Hidden gun

Hookblade

Sicilian rapier/Altaïr's Sword

Short blades/Daggers

Mace

Metal Cestus/Climb Leap Glove

Condottiero War Hammer

Throwing knives

Crossbow

Equipment

Vambraces, greaves, chest guard, and spaulders

Missaglias (ACII)

Seusenhofer (ACB)

Sepahi (ACR)

Altaïr's Armor (ACII)/Brutus Armor (ACB)/Ishak Pasha Armor and Master Assassin Armor (ACR): Unbreakable

Medicine

Actually smelling salts

Flying machine

Parachute

Bombs

Lethal:

Splinter

Datura

Thunder

Tactical:

Blood

Caltrop

Smoke screen

Stink

Divisionary:

Cherry

Smoke Decoy

Gold

Eagle Sense

An evolved version of Eagle Vision

Can hear someone's heartbeat from a distance

Able to track paths and footprints of targets

Feats

Thwarted the Pazzi Conspiracy

Able to defeat swarms of guards single-handedly

Defeated Rodrigo and Cesare Borgia, liberating Rome from their rule.

Destroyed da Vinci's four war machines

Turned the tide of battles alongside mercenaries

Rejuvenated a declining Assassin Order

Avoided semi-automatic cannon fire

Just as skilled even at the age of 52

Taught Shao Jun after retiring

Unlocked Eagle Sense

Unlocked the Masyaf Library

Faults

Occasionally lets his emotions get the best of him

Known for being brash and reckless in his youth

Often pick pocketed

Consistently refused to use the Apple of Eden

Physique degraded at the age of 65

Certain armours can be broken, leaving Ezio more vulnerable

 **Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all!**

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

Ezio was creeping along the pipes above a warehouse. Dead bodies were seen everywhere, along with the Punisher's. Ezio jumped down from the pipes and landed on his feet. Standing in front of him was a bald man. Agent 47 stared at Ezio.

"That's your target!" said a voice in Agent 47's earpiece. "Take him out by any means necessary!"

Agent 47 quickly pulled out a hardballer.

 **FIGHT!**

Agent 47 tried to shoot Ezio in the chest. Ezio quickly jumped forwards and grabbed the hardballer. Ezio threw it away and punched Agent 47 in the face. They traded and blocked each other's punches. Ezio sweeper Agent 47's legs before he quickly got up. Ezio punched Agent 47, who kicked Ezio in the gut. Ezio threw a knife at Agent 47, who sidestepped it. He ran forward at Ezio, who pulled out a gun. Before he could fire, Agent 47 threw the gun out of his hand. Ezio threw down a smoke grenade and it set off. As Agent 47 tried to see, Ezio came from behind and stabbed through his head with the hidden blade.

Ezio jumped off the wall onto the pipe and continued walking along.

 **KO!**

On Ezio's side of the screen, he walked along the pipes, where outside of a window Deathstroke was seen fighting Raiden. On Agent 47's side of the screen, his body was seen.

 **Boomstick: Whoa...whoa...**

 **Wiz: Was there any other option? Agent 47 may be good at ranged combat, but Ezio wouldn't give him any chances!**

 **Boomstick: The true master of stealth has been crowned!**

 **Wiz: The winner is Ezio.**

 **Next time**...

A huge hand slammed down onto the ground. A four legged creature walked along. Multiple eyes sat on the side of it's head. Ribs were seen and a snarling mouth roared. Meanwhile, somebody turned on their console and began playing Godzilla: Monster Of Monsters. A red creature slowly turned its head towards the screen and roared.

SCP 682 vs RED.


End file.
